


Voltron! Attack on titan Au

by Get_Out_Of_My_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After klance development, Allura - Freeform, Captain Keith, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is Levi, Klance soon, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance can be a titan, Like in a different story, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Oh DANG, Oh shit emotions, Out of Character, Self harm?, Shiro is a protective dad, but so is keith, keith hates everything, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Out_Of_My_Space/pseuds/Get_Out_Of_My_Space
Summary: A civilisation built in between walls as protection from the monsters outside never seemed like a bad idea, until they started getting smarter. Now every human's life depends on the Scouts to protect them from blood thirsty giants killing for fun. We focus on a group of three determined friends that want life beyond the walls, but will that even be possible?





	Voltron! Attack on titan Au

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Attack on titan au, and The ages are a lot less scary. There will be characters positioned as the people in the anime, but otherwise some of the characters are in this. Keith is twenty, lance is sixteen, Shiro is twenty-eight. Pidge and hunk are the same age as lance. Yes there will be possibly descriptive gore, but that's to be expected, it's attack on titan. Otherwise the characters are simple, Keith is being planned on taking the position as Levi, Shiro is obviously Erwin, lance is going to be eren, and the other two are just there. You can ask me about Allura, but I probably won't add her for two long. She will most likely have a bit of importance later on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, and feedback would be nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows you a small amount of trauma lance and hunk saw, But it's basically almost The same as The Anime so It was a little boring to type.

> **Epilogue**

* * *

 

 

It was like every normal day inside the walls. The meadows were beautifully lit and lush with flowers from the first blooms of what lance could only assume is the beginning of spring. Though it wasn't like it never even got that cold. He could hear soft movement next to his head as he laid against a tree after a ‘days hard work’. Which was utter bull since his sister helped him get most of the supply he even collected, but he couldn’t help it really, the morning blue sky looked so beautiful. Suddenly he felt pain in his legs only to realize that his younger sister kicked his leg with a rather annoyed look on her face. “Come on Lance! If you act lazy like this mother won’t be happy with you!” She practically barked at him. Though he only sighed and brushed the hair from over his eyes. “Calm down Bella… I was just relaxing for a few minutes.” Lance huffed in response, only to meet face to face with the angry aura of Isabella McClain herself. “A few minutes? A FEW MINUTES! For goodness sakes Lance you’re such an idiot! You’ve been laying around for an hour now, so get your lazy butt up or I’ll personally make you get up. YOU HEAR ME?!” Okay, that got him on his feet within a few seconds. His little sister could kick his butt anytime she really wanted to, so there was no doubt that he’d even dare try to fight back. “Alright! Alright! I’m up!” He squawked quickly and grabbed the bits of wood. “Good, now come on we gotta go home so we can have lunch dummy!” She sang with a smile of absolute amusement on her lips and ran ahead, occationally glancing back at her brother behind her. Of course he was kinda slow, he wasn’t the most athletic person in the world. His muscles get tired after a while, so he stopped often to catch his breath or to regain strength in his legs. He was terribly jealous of his little sister’s stamina, honestly it was kinda unfair to him since he wanted to start training to join cadet training in a few months. The only reason why he hadn’t already was because his siblings pressured him not to, but he found the thought exhilarating. He and his best friend Hunk planned to go to the other side of the wall and experience the world for themselves. The two of them made their way through town, occasionally running into a random conversation with one of the people both of them knew. By the time they made it home it was probably noon, so both of them expected a lengthy lecture from Mrs. McClain. But what was even the point of it? All it would do is start a fight and make Lance run off again. The male sighed and took his seat at the kitchen table to eat lunch so he wasn’t cranky all day. It would’ve been perfectly fine, until Isabella herself gave Lance a threatening glare and smiled at their mother. “Máma, Lance has been wanting to join cadet training!” She blurted, getting a gasp of shock from her brother. “You…. You said you wouldn’t tell Bella!” Lance yelled in a frustrated tone. “Absolutely not Lance!” His brother growled, immediately breaking the once pleasant atmosphere into a pleasant one. “I do not want my son risking his life for something that he’ll surely die from!” Lance hated this. Hated his sister at the moment too. “I wasn’t planning on joining mom! At Least not for a while!” Lance sighed and shook his head with irritation before running outside. “Stop trying to make decisions for me! I HATE YOU BOTH!” It slid out of his mouth before he could stop it, but he didn’t know how much he’d regret it in the future. His last conversation with his mother and little sister…. The male made his way to his usual meeting place with his best friends and told them everything in an angered passionate voice, but what stuck everyone silent was the sickening crack coming from the wall. All of the citizens of course spilled their way into investigating what it was, only to see a rather large titan with his hands dug into the top. Everything was dead silent. It disappeared for a moment until appearing at the place where the main gate was. Loud screams erupted from the crowd, racing in all different directions when the gate had a new opening for other titans to go through, thanks to the colossal kicking a large hole through the gate entry way. Lance however ran towards his home due to the fact that’s the direction where some of the rubble hit. His eyes were wide with horror as he prayed that his family was alright. Every step he took felt heavy and slow when he approached the narrow alleyway to get to his home. Suddenly he froze. Everything was crushed. His home…. Lance ran to the rubble when he spotted something. “Mom? MOM!” She was okay! But trapped. Yet still okay! Lance started clawing at the rubble to get her out, which eventually was a little easier when Hunk started helping. “Lance? What are you- Holy-! Mrs. McClain?!” The other was next to his side, pulling at the rubble in an instance. “Lance….? There’s not enough time to get me out…. Just run…!” She pleaded with loving eyes. But lance was smarter to look more into them… They looked pained and broken. “No! I’m not leaving you! I can’t…. W...Where’s Isabella?” That was only answered with a small sad look, which lance read through in seconds. “She….She was crushed by one of the bits of what I’m assuming was from the wall…” Lance weakened immediately. His...His little sister was dead?! To make it worse his last words were I hate you to her… He never got to apologize. “Mom….. I can’t leave you! Please!” He and hunk started pulling harder at the rocks but it barely did anything. The yelling must’ve attracted one of the titans since one was already slowly walking over. Lance’s pulls at the rocks were more sloppy and desperate. “NO! PLEASE!” He screamed in utter horror as he pulled even harder. One of the Garrison members, immediately recognized as Iverson, came when informed of a titan from his other ranks, but froze at the sight before him. He went to assist lance and hunk until the sight of the titan entered his vision. “Iverson! Please take them to safety!” She pleaded, but was interrupted by lances horrified screaming. Iverson was originally going to take out the stupid monstrous creature, but he definitely had no experience with fighting the things before, so he grabbed both of the boys with his arms and ran off. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING! TAKE ME BACK! MOM?! MOM!” Lance was screaming bloody murder as he watched the situation with his mother slowly shrink behind him. He watched as the large creature dug through the ruins of his home and lifted up his mother and sister. His eyes widened in horror as clear salty tears beaded in his blue eyes and streamed down his cheeks in different directions. “MOM! MOOOM!” He watched the titan pull his weak mother to its face, to its mouth and-... Suddenly he wanted to barf as he watched his sister’s body get the same treatment. Droplets of blood carried by the wind followed to where Iverson was running with lance and hunk in his arms, falling over all of them like delicate drops of rain. “You… YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD’VE SAVED HER!” Lance yelled angrilly, banging his balled fists into the male’s back. “I could’ve but… I was too weak. And you were as well… It was impossible to save her either way..” The young male widened his eyes at those words and felt fat ugly tears stream down his cheeks more frequently. To this day he swore that he’d make every titan pay for everything. They ruined his life, and he was going to ruin every last one. Even if it meant risking his life. In a month Lance and Hunk joined cadet training. Sure they might not even make it in, but they both worked hard. Lance with his determination, and Hunk’s will to keep Lance safe and alive.

 

//sorry that was kinda short, but it was a little hard to get too descriptive on a school computer


End file.
